Sand Flower's Wisdom
by Refrigerator-Burn
Summary: Chika OC is a ninja-in-training in the village hidden in the leaves. her squad mates are sasuke and naruto. the village is not getting along with the sand ninjas. what will compasionae chika do in the fight? bad summary-sorry! im new at this!
1. First Fight

"EEEEKKKKKK!!" I screamed as I fell far from the cliff I had been fighting on.

Naruto made a move to jump off and try to save me but Gaara had just sent a sand tentacle to pierce his stomach which Sasuke blocked.

"PAY ATTENTION NARUTO! CHIKA CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!!"

With that Naruto leaped back into combat and I closed my eyes to think. I estimated that I had about 2 minutes before I hit the bottom of the cliff and 45 seconds to do something about it.

_Stay calm Chika. What jutsu can you use? Naruto would use shadow-clones and jump from their backs to slow the fall. Sasuke wouldn't be in this position and if he was he would probably use a complicated jutsu that I don't know…._

I began to do the hand signs and prayed that this would work, "KAZE SOUJUU!!" (wind manipulation) Suddenly gusts of wind surrounded me and brought my free-fall to a stop. Then I willed them to lift me above the fight. I wasn't sure that it would work since I have never used this jutsu in this way but…. I had to try. Surprisingly the winds did exactly what I wanted and it seemed like they would continue supporting me in the air so I began my offensive attacks. A quick glance at the fight showed me that Gaara was winning, but my squad members were holding their own and I was proud.

"MAKAI HOUKA!" (hell fire) I screamed as an intense torrent of blue flame flew from me and onto Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke and already jumped back, but Gaara stood still and faced the flames as his sand blocked my view and formed a cocoon around him. My fire hit his barrier and, to my shock, only turned his sand into glass. GLASS! This was the fire that **immediately** turns whatever it is within 5 feet of to nothing! It doesn't even leave ash!

"Good job Chika!" cried Naruto with his goofy grin as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Shut up and pay attention Naruto." Sasuke calmly stated as he hit Naruto's head. It looked like a friendly light hit but I knew Sasuke put more force than that in it. Hence the-

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! SASUKE! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched as Sasuke grinned evily. "We are not done with our mission yet so just forget about it for now!"

Sasuke composed his face and turned back to the trapped Gaara. Gaara was glaring at us. I floated down before I released the winds 3 feet above the ground.

"Oof. Well I don't think that any sand can reach him. My inferno should of worked deep enough into the ground to cut him off of everything. But that means he will die."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed, "Because Chika's jutsu trapped him in a bubble of glass no air can get in.He will die in-" Sasuke looked pointedly at me.

"5 minutes." I told him.

"Right." He said, before continuing with that hard look of revenge and determination gleaming in his eyes, "So Gaara here is doomed. Especially since the rest of his squad is gone. Those two were difficult to beat but we did it and now the most important asset wil-"

"Sasuke, don't say that. He is strong but he isn't just a weapon." I quietly said. I knew he was looking at me and I knew he wanted to tell me that I was weak when it came to my emotions but I just kept my eyes fixated on Gaara as I walked towards his cage and coffin.

"………" Gaara showed no emotion. He was still as he just stared back at me. I couldn't help but to start to cry as I thought about how badly he must have been hurt to be like this, and as my tears began to flow I saw a flash of emotion upon his face. Or maybe I just think I did with my tears clouding my vision.

"Chika?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. Normally that pissed them off but right now they were too concerned about me to care. "Fine then, we'll go. Naruto. Chika." Sasuke then took off into the woods. Naruto hesitated a little and then followed.

The second he was gone I set to work. I swiftly closed the distance between me and the glass and muttered, "Aisu Doriru." (ice drill). Now I had needle-like icicles spinning, at such a high speed it looked like they weren't even moving, into the glass.

I saw his confusion and frustration at me but I just focused on my 10 icicles piercing the glass. He must have thought I was speeding up his death or something similar for I saw him stiffen right before my icicles went though the small remaining bit of glass.

It had taken longer than I had expected, so all I said was, "I'm sorry." _I couldn't let you die like that_. Before diving into the trees to catch up with my team mates.

I knew what I had been doing. I knew he would now be able to access sand and that he could then erode the bubble from inside as well as outside like he had been doing. I knew that he wouldn't need to rush since he now had air. And I knew that he might come after us, but I didn't care.


	2. Mission Mess

Gaara: _….What the HELL?! What sorry excuse for a ninja __was__ that? Who is that much of an idiot to let their __**ENEMY**__ go? That chick just saved me? Is she mental? Didn't she realize that once I was free of this freaking annoying bubble-prison thing (made of MY special sand) I would have to go kill her? Seriously-_

Gaara thought as the sand he had been using to erode away his cage cause the structure to shatter. Fragments of glass flew all around him, but since the glass was made of his special chakra infused sand he found that he could still control it. He was thinking of the new uses for the glass when his two siblings stumbled to him.

"Took you long enough. You look pathetic." He commented as he turned to glare at them. He was about to continue as he noticed a frantic gleam in his squad partners eyes. "What is it?" he asked. His siblings new this voice, the one with the hard edge, demanding and threatening. It caused them to stand straighter despite the pain from their fresh wounds.

"It was a trap Gaara," his sister began hesitantly, "The council has decided that you are too much of a risk and so they set this up. The Leaf Village is innocent. They sent us to attack hoping to restart a war but this time with only us as the enemies."

"Gaara, keep it cool. We don't want to do anything rash…" Kankuro told Gaara, trying to have him see reason. He saw the fury in his brother's eyes, the cold eyes that held no kind feelings. And as Gaara's older brother he knew just how lethal his sibling could be, especially when he lost control of emotions. Fury was just one particular emotion that he really hoped would be kept in check.

"They. Should. Die….No, they _will_ die." Gaara stated as hysteria tainted his voice and his eyes took on a sadistic sheen.

Kankuro: _Oh shit. Now we're in for it. This is just what we needed. I am WAY to optimistic. I can't believe I actually thought we could get away and hide. Gaara is just too unstable. Still, they must know that we are alive… we might have 3 hours before they get here but knowing Gaara he will want to wait and take them head on. I know he would demolish them but it would just give the Sand Village an excuse to attack us and it will be exactly as they planned. We will be the targets of two villages since we already provoked the Leaf Village and it fighting against our village will make it seem like we're traitors. If only we could of figured it out in time._

"Come on you two, we have to get out of here." Temari commanded. Gaara turned his glare to her-

"Don't order me. You can go but I'm waiting."

"Gaara, please? Please listen to me." Temari pleaded, "I know that you want to fight but I don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby brother, so please listen to me. Please?"

Kankuro: _Damn. Now see if that was me I would've been dead at the first 'please?' Why the hell does he like her _

_more? It's not like she is nicer. Ok well maybe she is a bit more nurturing but hey, in my defence I should hope that I don't cuddle up with him and try to sooth him. Sorry but that is just awkward. On top of that I would be dead before I could touch him so its not like I have tried……._

"Fine." Gaara turn from the two in disgust, "Where are we going?"

Temari sighed and exchanged a look with Kankuro. "We go to the border of the leaf village."


	3. First Encounter!

**HEY! I finally update everyone! Sorry its taken a while but i was waiting to see if anyone else was going to review...... i felt so disheartened. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! JUST SAY HI OR SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!! PLEASE! anyway i dont really get the "disclaimer" thing. Like what? arent you just saying you dont own the original story? And honestly do you think that anything on here is by the original creator?? HMM???? yeah anyway thats my little annoyance since i dont get the point. SORRY ABOUT RANTING! ENJOY THIS SEGMENT! **

_Where? Where was it? I'm sure it came from over here? It sounded like an animal…just to be sure though I'll keep looking. Can't be too careful with our neighbors feelings. It feelings like the calm before the storm…how unsettling._

I had just jumped onto a branch for a better view when I saw a flash of movement, I carefully crept closer and saw just about the last thing I was expecting, the squad we fought 2 weeks ago. _Shit! I have got to get out of here! We barely beat them last time and that was with all of us! I can't beat them myself!!!!_ But then as I went to creep back and spread a warning I noticed the way the two older siblings held themselves. Defeated, worried, nervous and like they hadn't gone home in a while. _WHY AM I SO SYMPATHETIC!?! I knew it! I should just quit being a shinobi now while I'm ahead won't raise the alarm but if they aren't gone by tonight I will send Kakashi out here as if by chance._ Then as I started to turn I bumped right into Gaara. _FUC*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *#%#*&*&#^&&!*(!*$^#!((&#&**!&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO DEAD!!!_

"…..What's a pathetic excuse for a ninja like you doing sneaking up on us?" Gaara asked as he glared down at me. Unfortunately that brought the other two to attention and now I was trapped.

"Um..Hi? I'm just going to go now…. Have a nice night?" I said while inching out of their circle, which was when Temari pulled out her fan and hit me on the head with it. Ouch._ Okay, it's one on three and since I just finished training I'm not really ready for a big battle. They don't look so great either but they didn't go practice for 6 hours against Naruto __and__ Sasuke! Jeez this doesn't look good. If we do fight I would only be able to hold my own for about a minute tops. If it was just one maybe 4 minutes but taking all of them on at once? I'm doomed. It would probably take anyone about 8 minutes to get here and that's IF we cause a big mess which we probably won't. _"Sigh. I didn't think so." I slumped down on to the branch, but this time relaxing instead of preparing to spring. They noticed the change instantly.

"Are you an idiot? First you sneak up on us and get caught, then you try to get away in a manner I would expect from a 3-year-old and then you relax? WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU?!?!" Kankuro exclaimed baffled.

"The same idiot who let me live. After she trapped me in a glass bubble she stayed behind after her teammate left and drilled holes in it. That allowed me not only to get air but erode the bubble from the inside and outside." _Ah, so you did use that tactic. I expected as much._

Temari crouched down to my eye level and the other two stiffened. "Why are you so relaxed?"

"Why? Because not only am I tired from a 6 hour practice but because even without that factor my chances of escaping you are 1 in 142,1307. My chances of defeating you guys are1 in 1,491,219, Factor in my current condition and then those numbers change to 1 in78,272,938 for escaping and 1 in 9,850,746 for winning. So clearly I can't do anything. Either you will take me hostage which is unlikely, let me go- I don't even bother thinking you will, or what will probably happen- you will kill me. But if your best bet would be to take me hostage. Let me go and I will tell someone, kill me and they will panic (by the way my family is really powerful and influential so that would really screw you over). Hold me hostage though and you have a bargaining chip. Since my family is important you could get money or at least by your time. Of course that's how you should be thinking being that you don't know me."

"What would knowing you change anything?"

"It would change the fact that I wouldn't tell anyone. In fact I would help you out…with certain conditions of course." They exchanged glances. It really took them by surprise that I was so analytical. With my face and my compassion I look and act as if an airhead most of the time….which I'm NOT! I guess they weren't expecting my reaction either. I tend to surprise people though so I'm used to all this, well not the I-am-about-to-die part….

"Has anyone ever told you that you are seriously out of your mind?" Kankuro asked. I nodded and he looked at me questioningly while Gaara turned his heavy gaze on me. My heart started to thud. At first I thought it was fear but it wasn't. His looks took me by surprise, when he wasn't glaring he was actually extremely hot.

"Why…Should we trust you?" Garra said it slowly and calmly without breaking eye contact. My heart was like rapid fire now. _Oh God! Now is not the time for this!_ I was Temari's eyes widen in confusion and shock, "She's….Blushing?"

_Shit! NOOOO! Why do I have to blush! Why WHY WHHHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!_ I hid my face in my arms and brought up my knees so I was curled up in a ball, but it was too late. I could hear the surprise lace Kankuro's voice. Gaara's however remained indifferent as he called me an idiot. And then to my immense surprise Temari was defending me! As I listened to her I realized that, as a whole, they didn't really ever have friends. No friends means no boyfriends. And with 2 normal brothers that's hard enough but have one of them be Gaara? I realized the link Temari must feel right now and peeked up from my arms. The reaction to Temari's outburst was the same from me. Their faces though, they were perfect! I couldn't help it then, I started giggling! In fact I laughed so hard I fell off the branch! It hurt but I just couldn't stop laughing even as they looked down on me on my back.

"Shit, this chicks crazy!" Temari just looked at Kankuro shaking her head.

"So," Gaara drawled, "what do we do with the pathetic ninja whose fallen in love with me?"


	4. What Now?

The three of them jumped down and surrounded me as I continued to laugh. Temari picked me up and took me to where their stuff was. By the time she put me down I had stopped laughing. "You guys don't have a lot of things do you?" I said as I examined their make-shift camp.

"What what did you expect? We fought you and immediately came here. We had already used up most of our supplies before that battle so…" I looked at Temari and realized how strong she really was. She wasn't just physically strong in the sense of a superior ninja, but she was also mentally strong. I mean, to be fine with having basically nothing with a crazy brother must take a toll on her and yet she seemed perfectly fine.

"Your amazing Temari." Gaara sighed and my eyes eagerly turned to gaze at him. Damn he looked hot leaning against that tree all calm and relaxed.

"Can you not remind us of what a failure of a ninja you are? I mean, seriously, complimenting one of your captors?"

I sighed and leaned against Temari"s legs. Surprisingly she didn't object so I decided to try to learn a bit about them.

"So, what are you doing here? You finished you mission right? Or are you supposed to do something else besides killing the two men returning from your village?" I noticed how they stiffened in response to my question.

"It was a set up." Kankuro said softly. Gaara's eyes became furious and Temari sighed slumped down next to me so we were both leaning against the tree she had been standing next to. "They sent us to attack those two men. They said that they had classified information that must not be released at all costs, so we were sent. As it turns out, they just wanted to get rid of us. Our Hokage has been changed recently and he hates Gaara. The last Hokage didn't like him either but he did value and respect him unlike this new guy. He sent us on this mission to get rid of us. He planned to dispatch another team after us to attack us. We would've killed them making it seem like we were traitors. We left before the second team caught up. We're hoping no one will look for us here."

"But you wouldn't be traitors! The other team would of attacked you!"

Gaara glared at me as he explained how their village would just lie saying they dispatched the team to stop them and how evil the team was for killing people from their own village. He held my gaze even after he finished explaining. _How awful. To be hated by a whole village. To do his best for the village only to be thrown away. I feel so bad for him_. He finally stopped staring when my eyes flooded with tears. Temari gathered me up into a ball and held me on her lap, and that's where I fell asleep.

xoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxo

When I awoke I was alone. I remembered what happened last night, no wonder they had looked so defeated when I stumbled upon them. I got up and rolled up the blanket they had draped on me. It had probably been Temari, I felt pretty confident they we were sort of like friends…in a very weird way. I saw all their stuff but no evidence of them. _Where could they go? They can't go to town and if they leave that would also be troublesome. And why would they leave all their stuff?_ I decided what to do and hurried to the village before they got back.

Temari's POV

The girl was still asleep when it was dawn so we all headed to a river that was pretty close to where we were. We figured it was safe to leave her since she slept so soundly (unlike most ninjas) and since she probably wouldn't leave even if she did wake up. In a way I'm glad we found her. She's really funny and nice. Maybe she will be my first friend since Gaara was born. I shook my head at that ridiculous notion. After all, how could we be friends? I'm a fugitive of a village that doesn't get along with her own village. Well it will be nice to know her.

We had taken turns bathing and now we were just washing our clothes.

"So what do you think of her?" Gaara asked while rinsing his shirt.

"She's…… interesting." I replied for lack of a better word.

Konkuro laughed, "Well duh Temari! Anyone who has a crush on Gaara has to be! The fact that she has a crush on him while he is threatening her life makes her mentally impaired or just plain phsycotic. Or masochistic. Take your pick."

I ignored him and addressed Gaara, "Well what do you think of her?"

He was quiet for a long time which surprised me. He normally immediately responded with a negative comment on how he didn't like them. Finally he said that she intrigues him.

We didn't talk after that as we headed back to 'camp'. To our surprise, she was gone. She had tidied up our camp and left. Shit.


	5. Chika, You Idiot

Temari POV:

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "We leave. Now."

I sighed and set to work gathering our small amount stuff and making it seem like we were never there. _Well there goes my first possible friend in 17 years. Great. I'm so stupid. How could I possibly trust her? How? And, why does it upset me so much that she was fake? I only knew her for a day. But it had been a fun day. She was amazing. Calmly facing her death and then forgiving and befriending us. Or, I guess we weren't forgiven and befriended since she ran away. I'm surprised Gaara let her live. I'm surprised he said she intrigued him. That's like saying he was in love with her. It just didn't happen. And Kankuro even took a liking to her. As much as he tried to hide it you could tell. I guess-_

We all froze as we heard someone coming. Then we quickly hid in the trees, preparing to fight. Nothing could of prepared us for what happened though.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chika POV:

I stopped by at my house. I told everyone I was going to live in the woods for a while. For "training". I grabbed tons medical supplies and daily things like blankets, clothes, weapons and what not. I also grabbed money just in case. Then as I was grabbing as much food as I could my cousin walked in.

"Hey Chi-Chi, if you want to do this for training you should try to take as little as possible. That way you will know if you can survive under the worst conditions."

I gave him a look, "do you think I could even survive under the _best_ conditions?"

He thought about it and then walked off laughing. My family didn't mind I was an awful ninja. They just wanted me to be happy… they did find it funny though. Oh well. I went back to my room and checked to see if I wanted to take anything else. My eyes fell upon a small little box and immediately knew that this is what I had been saving it for, so without hesitation I stuffed it in my bag, said goodbye and walked back to the woods, to them. I hope they get back after me, I'd love to surprise them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Temari POV:

We looked down from our perch in the trees in disbelief. It's official, this girl is the absolute worst ninja ever. I don't know how she got this far.

We all looked on as she began humming and waiting. Gaara was the first to recover and immediately jumped down scaring her. I followed while Konkuro stayed look out in case she was a decoy. Gaara's eyes were confused and pissed.

"Do you have ANY idea how much of an idiot you are?" He asked while glaring at her.

She recovered from her shock and looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You LEFT. You were FREE and you came BACK! What. Is. WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled at her.

Pain flashed across her eyes and I stepped closer to her separating them.

"I told you I would come back. I wouldn't lie." She whispered quietly. That seemed to calm Gaara down a little.

"Yes, you probably wouldn't, "he began almost gently, "but most people would. For some reason you must lack the self-preservation aspect in your brain." I was shocked. He was trying to have her understand. He was joking around. And even more shocking was that she could tell, she's only known him for a day and she noticed. However often she called me amazing, I couldn't work the miracles she did.

Chika smiled and grabbed her bags, "Clearly your wrong because if I did lack self-preservation, would I bring things essential to life?"

At this point we learned that she had a slightly different view of essential things as she gave us the supplies. I have to admit that I am grateful though. Not only for her kindness but for her understanding of what a girl needs. Chocolate.

"Oh, and this is also for you Temari." Chika happily informed me while holding out a small box. I thanked her and opened it to find a beautiful necklace so intricate and fragile looking I sighed with longing. It was gorgeous. "The best part about it is that it's practically indestructible and it can hold immense amounts of chakra. If you always wear it the surplus will drain into it and after a while you could have as much power as Naruto or Gaara…. Though it probably won't be as destructive… hmmm….."

"Chika is the best gift I have ever received! Are you sure it's okay I have it?"

She nodded. "Of course it is! And don't be silly, it's not that great. It's just a little project I've been working on. I'm glad you like it though."

"You MADE this?????" We all looked at his in utter disbelief

She shrugged. "Sure, I'm good at stuff like that. Too bad I'm not good at being a ninja. Stupid compassion."

We all laughed and began eating some of the food she brought. The scare she gave us was forgotten and I hoped she didn't have to leave soon.

Gaara seemed to be thinking the same thing, "So aren't people going to be suspicious of you coming and going with stuff?"

"Nope. I told everyone I'm living out here for a while to help me train. God knows I could use it."

"Wait, so you're staying with…. Us?" once again her pain was reflected in her face.

"Well, I thought so…. Is that okay? I don't have to…"

Gaara smiled, "No, it's okay. This will just be….interesting…."

Chika started blushing like crazy.

_What she sees in him is something I will never understand. Maybe she just likes his smile? Wait….HOLY CRAP! GAARA SMILED?!?!? INTERESTING????? shit Shit SHIT SSSHHHIIIIIITTT!!!!!!!! _

I looked over at Konkuro who had finally come down from the freaking tree and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. *gulp*

Gaara laughed, "Sooo….."

**Haha, check out my next chapter, im going to try to update soon so…. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Please? Anyone?**


	6. AN Thanks and Goodbye

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my stories so far, I'm very sorry that I have not updated in ages, I have reread my work and I've found that I can honestly say I'm embarrassed to have posted such awful work. I will be taking down all my stories except Satan Save Me. I found that was the only mildly acceptable one that I may possibly be able to save. Thank you for sticking with me for so long.


End file.
